


Making More Memories To Share.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Protective Ian, Tumblr Prompt, based on tumblr prompt, making terry uncomfortable, terry is shit, torturing terry pretty much lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Would you be interested in doing a crackfic where when Mickey comes back to the Milkovich house and Terry is being a dick about being a fag and that Milkoviches don't bottom. And all the Milkoviches talk about their experiences bottoming, pegging, or any butt experience they're interested in. I just would love to see Terry's reaction to that.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Making More Memories To Share.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: gallavichheart.
> 
> Tumblr: valeskaheart.

Ian was sitting at home waiting for Mickey to arrive so they could get out of town for the weekend. He had to go back to his place and get a few things and told Ian to stay back so Terry wouldn't start shit.

Terry still hated Ian, hated Mickey, hated the fact they were gay but after getting his ass beat and getting locked back up four hours after being released, Terry just stopped.

He stopped trying to kill Mickey and Ian.

But he'd still say shit that pissed them both off knowing they wouldn't try and touch him again.

Piece of shit, Ian thought. He just wanted Mickey away from that man and back with him already.

When Mickey walked in the house the first thing he heard was, "there's my faggot son."

Mickey just rolled his eyes, "I thought you disowned me, Terry?"

"I can disown you but you're still blood to me you piece of shit."

Terry grunted and sat on the couch with his beer the can going to join the hundreds of cans already sitting on the floor in front of him.

"You need to clean your shit up."

"You don't live here anymore so the fuck's it bother you for?" Terry asked.

Mickey walked past him into his room to grab a bag to throw some things in. He couldn't wait to get out of town with Ian and shut the world out for a bit. They both needed it.

Iggy and Mandy were in the living room when he walked back out.

"Headed out with Ian?" Mandy asked, "Tell him I said to behave himself."

Terry grunted and sipped on his beer.

"You got something to say, asshole?" Mickey asked, "Lets hear it."

"I don't want to hear shit about you and your girlfriend." Terry scoffed, "Fucking disgusting. It's an abomination."

"Yeah, yeah, you said the same thing when me and Mandy were born."

"Butt sex is nice." Iggy spoke up, "I'm not gay but when I was locked away I bottomed a few times and I see why gay guys exist."

"Iggy that's not-"

Mandy gestured for Mickey to be quiet.

"Shut up, Iggy. No one wants to hear that shit, Milkoviches don't bottom."

"I bottomed in jail." Iggy repeated, "Nice thick cock going in my ass when I was lonely helped me out a lot. I put it in someones ass a few times but I quite enjoyed being someones bitch."

Terry's hand was curling around his beer can and his face was starting to turn red making Mickey want to laugh. He knew he had to leave to go meet Ian but this was actually quite amusing.

"I've pegged someone." Mandy added, "Terry, that means when someone puts on a strap on and fucks them in the ass with it."

"What the fuck, Mandy?! Girls are meant to be fucked by dicks not strap ons or plastic dicks whatever those disgusting lesbian dykes do."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Who said I fucked a girl with it? I fucked a guy in the ass with my plastic dick, Terry."

Terry crushed the can and closed his eyes not moving. He was just trying to block all the words out.

"I love it when Ian gives it to me good and hard. His cock is so thick and long and hits me in the right spot." Mickey grinned.

"Shut the fuck up!" Terry yelled, standing up, "If you want to be a fucking fag then be it but don't stand in my house and say that shit."

"Milkoviches don't bottom and yet three of us in here have either taken it in the ass or given it to a guy in the ass, Terry. You have given it in the ass when you were in jail so don't that make you a fag?" Mandy spat.

"I was giving it to them you little bitch. They were my bitch and that's it. They were girl."

"And yet your dick was going in a guys ass and not a girls vagina." Mickey snorted, gagging, "Gross."

Terry scoffed, "You're all fucking gross. I got two fags and a lesbian in my house. You're all grown ass fuckers so why are you living here?"

"I don't." Mickey reminded, "I live with my boyfriend."

"Shut up, Mickey." 

Mickey grinned, "Does that bother you, Terry? Does it bother you that your precious little son is a fairy? Does it bother you that I suck dick? That I get dick in my ass or have a tongue in my ass?"

Terry grabbed another beer out of the fridge, "You're going to drive me to a fucking heart attack."

"One can only hope." Mandy mumbled.

"Terry, it's not that bad." Iggy said, "It's sex. What's wrong with sex?"

"It's wrong that it's not a dick going in a vagina."

"What would you even know about that?" Mickey laughed, "You haven't gotten laid once since mom died. You go to jail, stick your dick in an ass and that's your sex."

They all started laughing as Terry's face started turning red.

Ian: where are you? is everything okay? do i need to come over there? you know what, i'm on my way.

Mickey smiled at Ian's text.

Mickey: get your things and pull the car out front. i'll be out as soon as you get here. kind of having fun torturing terry right now.

Ian: don't make me come in there, mickey!!

Mickey: love you.

He put his phone back in his pocket, "Well my lovely boyfriend is on his way to get me and I'm out of here. We're going to fuck all weekend, Terry."

Terry was visibly uncomfortable. Anyone could see it. His face was red, he was biting his tongue and his hand kept clenching around his beer can. Not to mention they could feel the vibration of his leg shaking as he sat down.

"Now, Iggy and Mandy can tell you about their old anal, ass sex shit and I'm going to go make more memories to share iwth you in the future in hopes it gives you a heart attack."

"Get that ass pounded good and hard." Mandy laughed.

Iggy gave Mickey a thumbs up and Mickey just laughed as he grabbed his bag and headed to the front door just in time to see Ian stepping out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the front door.

"Just giving Terry a hard time, Ian." Mickey laughed, "You should see his face when we started talking about gay sex and getting it in the ass."

Ian just stared at him, "You said that kind of shit?"

"Told him you're going to give it to me good and hard this weekend."

"Mickey!"

Terry stepped out the front door causing Ian to step in front of Mickey. Mickey would never admit to anyone that the gesture made his heart flip and that he just wanted to kiss the hell out of Ian for it.

"What do you want, Terry?" Ian asked, "We're leaving."

Terry scoffed, "Mickey's little girlfriend."

"This so-called girl is going to fuck your son good and hard this weekend, Terry. He loves my cock and my tongue. He's also a sucker for dirty talk about how I'm going to tear him apart."

Terry's fist were shaking by his sides and he was trying to refrain himself from going after the two but he knew he couldn't. He looked down at the bracelet on his ankle and reminded himself that he couldn't get in anymore trouble.

"You're both fucking gross and you're going to burn in hell!" Terry yelled.

The two just laughed and got into the car, Mickey tossing his bag in the back seat.

"I can't believe you said that shit." Mickey laughed, "He's going to fucking kill us one day!"

"I'd like to see him try." Ian spoke, putting his hand on Mickey's lap.

The two had an amazing weekend away just the two of them while Mandy and Iggy spent their time torturing Terry to the point he broke his house arrest just so he could go back to jail.


End file.
